This invention relates to antiinflammatory and/or analgesic pyrroles.
Yoshida et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,906 and other references including Experientia, 28, (8) 937 (1972) and Yakugaku Zasshi, 92, 1 (1972); 92, 11 (1972); 92, 305 (1972); 92, 311 (1972); and 93, 584 (1973) disclose 5-alkyl-2,3-diarylpyrroles, including 2,3-bis(4-methoxyphenyl)-5-methyl-1H-pyrrole ("bimetopyrol"), which are useful as antiinflammatory agents. ##STR1##
Cherkofsky, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,190 discloses 4,5-diaryl-.alpha.,.alpha.-bis(polyfluoromethyl)-1H-pyrrole-2-methanethiol s, which are useful as antiinflammatory agents. ##STR2##
R. W. Guy and R. Alan Jones, Aust. J. Chem., 19, 1871 (1966) describe the synthesis of 2,3-diphenyl-5-methyl-1H-pyrrole. ##STR3##
A. Laurent et al., Tetrahedron Letters, 18, 1587 (1979) describe the synthesis of 4,5-dimethyl-2,3-diphenyl-1H-pyrrole. ##STR4##
D. Cantacuzene et al., J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. I, 12, 1365 (1977) describe the reaction of N-methylpyrrole with various perfluoroalkyl iodides to give 1-methyl-2-perfluoroalkyl-1H-pyrroles. ##STR5##
Belgian Patent No. 870,851 discloses 4,5-diaryl-2-trifluoromethylthiazoles, which are useful as platelet aggregation inhibitors. ##STR6##
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents to treat inflammation, a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment as well.
The usefulness of many commercial antiinflammatories, however, is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and can cause changes in blood cells or can affect the central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids, for example, produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new anti-arthritic compounds with good antiinflammatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than are presently available drugs. In addition to antiinflammatory properties, some compounds of this invention have demonstrated analgesic activity in a test procedure. This additional property is desirable in treatment of arthritis or related diseases; however, such compounds can be employed solely to alleviate pain.